


Last one Standing Reference guide

by RivanWarrioress



Series: Last one Standing [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivanWarrioress/pseuds/RivanWarrioress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of the characters of Last one Standing, incluidng some backstory and who they are in relation to the packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last one Standing Reference guide

The Alpha of the Hale Pack is **Talia Hale**. Her eldest Daughter, Laura, will inherit Alpha status upon Talia’s death (assuming it is not a werewolf that kills her)

 

 **Scott McCall** (17), is a True Alpha, and is learning how to be an alpha from Talia. He leads his own sub-pack within the Hale Pack, but still defers authority to Talia, and sometimes Laura if he is uncertain about something or the occasion calls for it.

 

Scott’s mother, **Melissa McCall** , and the Sherriff of Beacon Hills, **John Stilinski** , are also members of his pack, although they are usually too busy to attend pack meetings and pack bonding sessions. Everyone in Scott’s pack looks up to them and will go to them or any of the adult Hales, or semi retired werewolf hunter **Chris Argent** , for advice. Melissa also serves as the designated first aider for the pack, and the Sherriff is naturally the one that helps out as far as law enforcement goes, as much as his job allows.

 

Scott’s Girlfriend of about one year is **Allison Argent** (18), a trained hunter. She and her father are allied to the Hale Pack, and follow the new Argent Code ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves’. This code is a subtle reference to how young Stiles was killed by Kate in the Hale house fire, an innocent caught in the crossfire only trying to do the right thing.

 

 **Derek Hale** (23) volunteered to be Scott’s first Beta, and is his second in command. Derek is still plagued by guilt about his involvement in the fire that killed young Stiles, and blames himself for his death. He is physically the second strongest member of the pack, behind Scott, and is kept busy being the only non teenaged supernatural member of the pack. When the need arises Derek works in a consulting position at the Beacon Hills Sherriff’s department alongside John Stilinski.

 

The other members of Scott’s pack are **Isaac Lahey** (16), who was rescued by his abusive father by the Sherriff and is now living with Scott, Melissa and the Sherriff, and is dating Kira. He is the fastest member of Scott’s pack behind Kira. His is Scott’s best friend, and was the first person Scott, Derek and Talia to be a member of Scott’s own pack.

 

 **Erica Reyes** (16), Chosen by Scott, Derek and Talia to be part of Scott’s pack (Although Isaac was the one who suggested her as an option). The bite cured her epilepsy, and she is now happily involved in pack life. She is in a relationship with Vernon Boyd

 

 **Vernon Boyd III** (17), chosen by Scott, Derek and Talia to be the stabiliser in Scott’s new pack (although he was initially suggested as a possibility by Isaac). He is the quietest member of the pack, but also the calmest and one of the strongest, behind Scott and Derek. He is in a relationship with Erica.

 

 **Liam Dunbar** (15) is the youngest and newest member of Scott’s pack. He is also the only one that was bitten by Scott himself, and is generally very protected by the others, especially Scott, Isaac and Jackson. Like Jackson Liam has issues with his anger and this has translated to difficulties regarding his control, however as he hasn’t been a werewolf for very long these difficulties are being worked on by Scott and the older members of the joined packs.

 

 **Jackson Whittmore** (17), orphaned at birth and adopted by a wealthy family, Jackson has dealt with anger issues his whole life, although his being a werewolf and belonging to a close knit pack has helped. He is very close to his best friend Danny, and is in a relationship with Lydia. Jackson was bitten by Talia Hale when he was dying after being shot while saving Lydia from Gerard Argent.

 

Officially **Danny Mahealani** (17) is the one who has known about the supernatural for the least amount of time, except for Liam, although he’s actually known about it for longer than Jackson. Isaac and Scott are not as sneaky as they like to think. Danny is the only non weapons trained human in the pack, and is therefore often kept out of the path of danger by the others. He is the one who does all of their computer hacking and most of the research, alongside Lydia. Known for his patience, tolerance, and practicality, Danny is a steadying presence in the pack much appreciated by Derek and Boyd. Danny is in a relationship with Ethan

 

 **Lydia Martin** (17) is the smartest member of the entire pack (although Peter will argue that point). She is a Banshee who has yet to learn the full extent of her powers. She is best friends with Allison, but she also gets along well with Kira. She doesn’t like Malia very much, but she tolerates her for the sake of the pack. She was the first person outside of the Hales and Scott’s family to find out about Scott being a werewolf, and is generally accepted to be the fourth member of Scott’s pack. Lydia plays the important role of Jackson’s anchor, helping him maintain control of his emotions, and therefore, vital for him to maintain control of the shift. Lydia is also able to read ancient Latin, and also is nearly fluent in French, and she has collaborated with the Argent family, and Alan Deaton, in the development of a bestiary.

 

 **Kira Yukimura** (16) is a Kitsune, a werefox. She has powers relating to electricity, but is still learning how to use them safely. She is in a relationship with Isaac. She has inherited her powers from her mother, and her father is a history teacher at Beacon Hills High School. She is a relative newcomer to Beacon Hills, and she only learned about the supernatural after arriving in town. She is the fastest member of the entire pack, and has similar healing powers than the werewolves.    

 

 **Ethan** and **Aidan** (17) are the Omegas of Beacon Hills. While not considered to be a member of any pack, they are loyal by association to the McCall and Hale packs, and will stand and fight alongside the packs if their town is threatened. Formerly of the Alpha pack, Ethan and Aidan elected to stay behind in Beacon Hills after Ethan fell in love with Danny. Aidan is in a relationship with Malia Tate.

 

 **Malia Tate** (16) is the daughter of Peter Hale and an unknown woman. She was adopted by the Tate family as a newborn. She is a were coyote, and her first transformation, a few weeks after the Hale fire, caused her adopted mother to crash the car she was driving, killing herself and Malia’s younger adopted sister. Malia fled into the forest, and was rescued by Talia, who managed to convince her to transform back to her human form. Malia has from that day on, been especially close to Talia. Malia’s adopted father is aware of what she is, and has accepted it. Peter Hale is aware that he is Malia’s father, and they often spend time together. Malia doesn’t hang around with Scott’s pack at school, but they do associate with one another during joint pack get togethers, and she works well with them when a crisis is occurring, although she and Lydia tend to clash. Malia enjoys spending time at her biological father’s house playing with her younger half siblings.

 

 **Peter Hale** is Talia Hale’s brother, and the 1 st Beta of her pack, although many of the responsibilities he once carried when his sister first became alpha have now been passed onto Andrew and Laura Hale. In contrast to the original timeline, Peter is not insane, nor is he evil. He never lost his wife and daughters in the fire, so he didn’t have to experience that grief (which is what drove him insane in the first place). As well as Malia, who he knows is his daughter; Peter has three daughters and a son with his wife Amanda.  

 

 **Amanda Hale** is the wife of Peter Hale. She is human, and is very happy with her life. In the original timeline she died in the Hale fire along with her two eldest daughters, and was at the time in the early stages of her pregnancy with her third daughter. An avid photographer and artist, Amanda Hale owns a small art gallery in Beacon Hills, well known for her paintings and photographs of the preservation and the wildlife within.

 

 **Imogen** and **Sophie Hale** (8) are Peter and Amanda’s twin daughters. In the original timeline they both died in the fire, although Sophie is human and they were only two years old when the fire took place. Imogen is more outgoing than her sister, while Sophie is quieter and more thoughtful. Both of them are very creative like their mother. They both enjoy dancing, and are attending the same dance school that Lydia went to when she was younger.

 

 **Julia Hale** (6) is Peter and Amanda’s younger daughter. Amanda was in the very early stages of being pregnant with Julia when the fire occurred in May 2005. Julia is a bit of a tomboy and prefers playing with her cousin Jed instead of her sisters.      

    

 **Elijah Hale** (2) is Peter and Amanda’s son and youngest child. He is a werewolf and wants to be the first werewolf to go into space. He is currently the youngest member of the Hale Pack.

 

 **Nicole “Nikki” Hale-Addams** is Talia and Peter’s younger sister. In her teenaged years she was a bit of a rebel, but she settled down a little after she met Simon Addams when she was at college. In the original timeline she was killed in the Hale House fire. She is married to Simon Addams, and they have two children together. Nikki is a book editor who works from home.

 

 **Simon Addams** is the husband of Nikki Hale-Addams. He is human, and was introduced to the supernatural world by Nikki after she brought him home to meet her family during their last year of college and told him her secret. After a little while of adjustment he settled into his position in the pack (with the support of Amanda Hale). Nikki and Simon were married two years before the fire. In the original timeline Simon was killed in the Hale house fire. He works as an accountant in the next town over, and is in charge of keeping track of the pack’s finances.

 

 **Jed Hale-Addams** (7) is the son of Nikki and Simon, and he is a werewolf. He was only a few months old at the time of the Hale house fire, and in the original timeline he did not survive the blaze. Jed enjoys playing with his cousin Julia, and is very interested in superheroes. He knows the story about Stiles and his sacrifice to save the Hale pack, and his favourite superhero therefore is Batman, although he also likes Wolverine because Wolverine’s powers remind him of his own powers.

 

 **Natalie Hale-Addams** (4) is the daughter of Nikki and Simon, and is also a werewolf. Her favourite thing to do is to follow her cousins Imogen and Sophie around, and to be told stories by the rest of her pack. She often enjoys helping her Aunt Amanda look after Elijah, and is looking forward to starting school in the autumn with her brother and cousins

 

 **Aaron Hale** is the youngest of Talia and Peter Hale’s siblings. He lives outside of Beacon County with his new wife, Molly, but they often call in and visit. Aaron was killed in the Hale Fire in the original timeline. He works as an architect, and was the one who designed the new pack house after the original was destroyed in the fire.

 

 **Molly Hale** is Aaron’s wife. She is also a born werewolf but is from a different pack. She and Aaron met as children during a pack gathering in San Francisco. They formed an immediate connection and frequently visited one another during their school holidays. After the fire in this timeline they drifted apart a little, but met again two years later and haven’t looked back. They were married almost a year before Scott was bitten. As yet they have no children. In the original timeline Molly did not die in the fire, but she committed suicide eighteen months later because of her grief over Aaron’s death. Like Talia Hale and her husband Andrew, Molly and Aaron are soulmates.

 

 **Andrew Hale** is Talia Hale’s husband and mate. He is a bitten wolf, having asked Talia’s mother for the bite when he turned eighteen. Talia’s mother, seeing that they were soul mates, didn’t hesitate. He assists Talia with the running of the pack, and is greatly involved in the Beacon Hills community, in addition to his work as a businessman. He is a good father, and he gives good advice to the rest of his pack, including Scott’s pack. He is softly spoken when he deems it appropriate, but he is also known to have a good sense of humour. He is often trusted by Talia to handle dealings with other packs on her behalf.

 

 **Matthew Hale** (28) is the eldest child of Talia and Andrew. He is human and has distanced himself from the supernatural elements of pack life, although he still does attend pack get togethers and social functions. In the original timeline he was killed during the fire. He lives in Sacramento and works as an engineer.

 

 **Laura Hale** (25) is Talia and Andrew’s second eldest child, and their eldest werewolf offspring. She is, therefore, Talia’s heir. She has strong leadership skills and is well liked by the rest of the pack. Alongside Scott, Talia is training Laura for one day taking over as alpha of the Hale pack.  She lives in an apartment in Beacon Hills, and she works as a writer for the local newspaper.

 

 **Tyler Hale** (20) is Talia and Andrew’s second youngest child, and is Derek’s only biological little brother. Despite the fact that he was only in his early teens at the time, Tyler did a lot of helping out with the construction of the new family home, which led to his chosen profession as a carpenter. He mostly lives out of home, but will often came back to the house if he feels the need (or if Cora whines that she’s getting bored with only Talia and Andrew to talk to). Tyler and Cora have always been very close. In the original timeline Tyler died in the Hale fire.

 

 **Cora Hale** (18) is Talia and Andrew’s youngest child. Cora is headstrong and very active. She enjoys studying languages, and is fluent in Spanish and French, and is good at speaking German and Italian. She plans to attend university in South America, staying with a pack allied to the Hales. This pack is the same pack that took young Cora in after the fire in the original timeline. Although Cora gets on well with the majority of Scott’s pack, especially Boyd, Erica and Lydia, Scott himself tends to irritate her.    

 

Other individuals that the packs have close ties to are **Alan Deaton** , who serves as the pack emissary for the entire Beacon Hills pack, and **Jordan Parrish** (24), a deputy of unknown species who often works alongside the Sherriff and Derek. Talia and Lydia have offered their assistance in helping Jordan figure out what exactly he is.


End file.
